The Red Hood
by lollypop1233
Summary: The fall of Richard Grayson and the rise of the Red Hood.


Just for reference I set Bludhaven in Japan which is different then from the comics. thanxs for reading!

* * *

You want to know the story about Richard Grayson.

Were to begin? He was an honest man a righteous man a man that was formable and respected.

Then he fell in love he fell so hard he was blinded by this love he was willing to put aside his duties for this person.

Then the time came when his love one was compromised due to this fact that he was unable to pull the trigger when he had to the Justice League almost fell.

What he was unable to do Red Arrow was and thus his loved one was released from the mind control that held his mind in a prison.

As he saw this all unfolding before his eyes he felt nothing but anguish.

How was he unable to pull the trigger? He questioned his values, he once swore that he would always put the worlds need before his own but he selfishly put his love before the world.

He was not able to protect the one thing that he swore to protect. So he left. He left everything that mattered to him and he went to Bludhaven.

Here he perfected his art his combat skills and he excelled beyond anything that he ever did before. He had gotten better for the world but he was not happy.

He felt himself slowly become detached from the world. He killed without feeling. Before he would feel a huge sense of remorse, but now it was just an act. He was drowning no matter how hard he tried to reach out his façade would always appear and pushed away anyone that tried to get close to him.

Then came the day when he got in an invite to his ex-loves wedding. What he thought I know not. But never the less he went back home attend the wedding. He never faltered never did he show any signs of his still ever burning love for his ex-love. He wore a simple black suit which helped covey the illusion that he was nobody of importance at the wedding, just an attendee. He slipped into the chapel where the ceremony was being held.

His face never betraying any emotion as his soul mate said his I do's nor did he blink an eyelash when the minister said if there was any objections, and so he stood by as the love of his life married another.

He hugged the bride and asked her to take good care of him. He stayed for all of the formalities and then he left. The only link that held him that enforced him to fight for his sanity had closed. He went back to Bludhaven.

He would not come back home until the end, when His friends and love needed him and so he went back home. Little did he know that in doing so he was sealing his fate.

He tried with vain to revive Kate his loves wife but to no avail. He had gotten to know her and had considered her a great asset and person but now she was dead. This left a bigger hole in his heart than ever before guilt. And to increase his pain his love blamed him.

There were days when he felt that he would not be able to endure the pain that his soul was baring down on him but endure he did.

His training in Bludhaven was not for nothing and he was able to stay emotionally detached and say focused on the mission at hand even though his soul was screaming in anguish. After all this was what he was meant to do.

It was at the last stand when he fell. They had not anticipated the cleverness nor the cunningness of their opponent just when they were about to deliver the finishing blows to him. a portal opened from the past or the future I will not tell and a red hooded figure stepped through he was wearing combat boots with a cream colored leather jacket oddly enough this looked surprisingly good. The hooded figure looked a little hesitant as he stepped through almost shocked as he stared at Richard and the rest of the heroes assembled. This was noticeable by how his body tensed when he saw them. But he recovered quickly and realized the reason he was sent here to this time. He had not known until that moment what his mission was but now he knew his job was to kill Richard Grayson. How he knew it was Richard under the mask is something you already know but have yet to put together and don't ask because I will not waste my breath telling you something you already know.

The man in the red hood took the gun from his hoister with speed that took years of practice to master. And that was what he was a master. He aimed the gun at Richard's head and fired. When he pulled the trigger He didn't hesitate and in the blink of an eye the life of Richard Grayson ended. He died trying to right a wrong that he thought he was responsible for.

Unbeknown to him was the fact that the whole time he thought his love had been happier without him was so very wrong.

All those countless years his love had waited, waited for him to come back but Richard never came. His last attempt to see if Richard still loved him had been the wedding.

He did love Kate it was nothing in comparison to what he felt for Richard if there was any chance that Richard still loved him he would have took it.

If Richard showed any indication that he loved him he would have canceled the whole thing. But none came. If he could not have him he thought he would have the next best thing, which was Kate.

When Kate had died he had been devastated she had been his rock his wall to hide behind to convince himself that he was over Richard. But once she was gone he has to fight with himself over these unconventional feelings that were threatening to overpower him.

When he saw Richard fall his whole world shattered he felt like he was suffocating he dropped to his knee and cradled Richards's bloody face. The red hood stood before the whole scene with a sense of detachment he saw his former ex-lover kneeling with sorrow and unimaginable pain over the body of Richard Grayson. He thought how weird it was to have once felt so much for a person to then feel next to nothing for him. He had not seen the Flash ... For a long while now and he felt nothing but pity for the fellow now because he had to kill the only thing the guy cared about. That was how he felt as he saw Wally west kneeling before his once dead body.

And oooh yes, now you know. I did not mean to tell you, you were supposed to figure this out yourself but I could not contain myself I just had to see your face.

Ha and how does it feel to know that your Richard was killed by none other than his future self? Eh? No answer no matter?

I will continue because you probably wondering how this all happened. You came to me for answers you wanted to know who red hood was and now you know.

Richard Grayson died that night. This fact does not change. He may be alive but the Richard Grayson you knew secede to be that night.

He rose again and took the alias Red Hood.

There is something you must understand here Richard had to kill his past self this is something that had to pass. It was foretold it had already happened which was why he had to come back because in another time he had already killed himself. In killing himself he was insuring that the future would be secured what. It made him who he is.

Now Wally West what are you going to do?

Your hate for the red hood had clouded your judgment and has had you bent on avenging the death of your soul mate. How does it feel to know that it was him all along?

That it was him that took himself away from you?

My question Mr. West is what are you going to do?

Wally tried to comprehend what was just told to him Dick was Red Hood he had killed himself it was incomprehensible the question remained why?

When he finally was able to put a coherent sentence together he stated

I'm going to find him.

The oracle of the Malaysia Island smirked. For she knew that the Red Hood maybe was Richard Grayson but he was not _him_ he did not have the honor nor the sense of duty to the citizens of earth that Richard Grayson had. He was Jason Todd the Red Hood and he did not love Wally West.

* * *

:3


End file.
